


Gender Bender

by Flutejrp



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Female Hazuki Nagisa, Female Mikoshiba Momotarou, Female Nanase Haruka, Female Nitori Aiichirou, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutejrp/pseuds/Flutejrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys turned into girls by a mysterious force, causing romance and drama. Makoto has to deal with his best friend being a girl. Rei turns red at the now female Nagisa's suggestive flirting. Rin has no clue on what to make of half of his friends being girls, especially his former roommate. Seijuro has to protect another younger sister from Sosuke! AUish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Couples include: MakoHaru, Regisa, Rintori, and Somotarou.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or its characters.

**_Prologue_ **

* * *

"What?!"

"L-look away, senpai!"

"What's going on?"

"H-haru!"

"Rei-chan, I have boobs!"

"D-don't just say it like t-that!"

"What's this...?"

"Why is this happening to me?!"

"L-let's just calm down and figure this out!"

_Earlier_

"Haru..." a familiar olive-eyed Makoto Tachibana stopped by his best friend/secret boyfriend's house. Then, he looked up and saw why Haru wasn't responding, sighing. "Not this again."

Makoto opened the unlocked front door, and walked into the house. He came into the bath, expecting to see a swimsuit-clothed Haru in the bath. Haru was in the bath, but he was not clothed in anything.

"Gah!" Makoto exclaimed, immediately covering his eyes up with a red on his cheeks. "Haru-chan, warn me next time when you're naked!"

"Drop the -chan, Makoto," Haruka Nanase deadpanned at the gentle giant. "Besides, it's not anything you haven't seen, especially more recently..."

"Still, give me a little warning!" Makoto huffed, feeling his way out of the bath.

"Where are you going? You can join me."

"H-haru!"

A while later, Haru came down fully clothed with his athletic bag into a living room with Makoto. He paused before heading into the kitchen to make his meal.

"Hold on! We have to meet the others so Rin can show this special place he talked about!"

"Mackerel to go."

"Always with the mackerel..." Makoto sighed, looking away.

"Hey..."

Makoto turned his head and his lips met Haru's. Stunned by this display, Makoto stood still while Haru pulled away the next second, with a smile on his lips.

"You worry too much."

Makoto blinked before looking away with a blush. "Just hurry up and eat."

Haru smirked before he turned back to the mackerel preparation.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Nagisa whined, pouting when he saw Haru and Makoto walking up.

"Haru was soaking," Makoto explained, noticing the Samezuka guys.

"Doesn't surprise me," Rin sighed, cracking his neck.

"Is it a normal thing for Nanase-senpai?" Ai questioned curiously.

"Sounds like it," Sosuke commented, placing his hands behind his head.

"What's wrong with soaking?" Momotarou asked, causing the other Samezuka students to look at him funny. "What?!"

"Nothing, let's just go," Rin sighed, leading the way.

The eight swimmers got on the train, only one knowing where they were going. When they arrived, they encountered a vector selling some kind of treat. Naturally, Nagisa wanted to try it, dragging Rei into it. When that failed, Nagisa forced both Haru and Ai to the stand, Momo following them. Rei and Makoto shook their heads at Nagisa's antics while Rin face-palmed and Sosuke looked on confused.

The vector smiled as the four approached the stand. "How many treats would you like?"

"Four, please," Nagisa replied, beaming.

The vector handed them the requested treats. "It's a free sample, really. No charge at all."

"Really? Awesome," Nagisa giggled, taking a bit into the treat. "Oh, it's delicious!"

Haru examined the weird treat. It was pink and shaped like a water drop. The scent of it smelled normal and not dangerous so he placed it in his mouth. It wasn't too sweet to the point of passing out or getting a cavity. Ai and Momo seemed to have eaten the treat no problem, in Haru's eyes.

"Oi, let's go!" Rin yelled at the group.

"Yes, Rin-senpai!" Ai shouted back, hustling back with Momo on his tall.

"Aw…you're no fun, Rin-chan~" Nagisa whined, pouting like a small child.

Haru walked back, nonchalantly, and the group continued on their way to Rin's secret destination. It was a hiking trail, north of the town they had arrived in. Within five minutes, the complaining had started among the group.

"Rin-chan, can we take a break? We're been walking forever~"

"Nagisa-kun, it's only been five minutes…"

"Rei-chan, it's been too long~"

"This is too much effort…"

"Haru, I'm sure Rin is leading us to a special place."

"Still too much effort…"

"My feet hurt~! Ai-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai, carry me~!"

"Momo-kun, be patient! How much further, Rin-senpai?"

"Shut up! No more complaining!"

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Dammit, Sosuke!"

* * *

After a thirty minute hike, the eight swimmers came on a small pool of water. The water was translucent and showed the bottom of the small lake. It seemed about the same length and depth as a 25-meter pool. While some of the swimmers gaped in awe, Haru completely stripped off his clothes and dived into the pool.

"Oi, wait for us," Rin growled, changing into his suit behind a tree.

Soon, the rest of them changed into their suits and jumped into the small pond. They played and splashed each other with the water. Before long, there were some tingling feelings in the bodies of specific boys.

"Hey, anybody getting a tingly feeling?" Momo asked, starting to panic.

"Oi, don't say weird things, Momo," Rin huffed, glaring at him.

"No, I'm feeling it, too, Rin-senpai," Ai whimpered, gripping his senpai's hand.

"Me too," Haru stated, eyes wide slightly.

"Haru…" Makoto muttered, worrying about his best friend's behavior.

"Same! What does it mean?" Nagisa asked, curiously.

Suddenly, there was bubbles in the pool, causing the boys to panic slightly. The wind increased as an orange glow came from within the pool. The glow and bubbles increased in size and speed as the swimmers exclaimed their panicked confusion in unison. Then, an explosion happened that seemed to be silent and non-destructive, calming the wind and water.

The group looked around, and noticed a change in the group: Haru, Nagisa, Ai, and Momo had slimmer bodies, slightly longer hair, curvy hips, and actual breasts. The once four boys were now girls.

"What?!" Rin was the first one to speak the confusion.

"L-look away, senpai!" Ai quickly covered her new chest.

"What's going on?" Haru blinked in confusion.

"H-haru!" Makoto exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Rei-chan, I have boobs!" Nagisa seemed to be unfazed by her sex change.

"D-don't just say it like t-that!" Rei turned away with a red face.

"What's this...?" Sosuke blinked, before covering his eyes.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Momo whined, clutching her chest.

"L-let's just calm down and figure this out!" Makoto was the voice of reason, even if his face was turning redder than a tomato.

* * *

After the confusion died off, the now girls changed back into their clothes, even if they were a bit big on them. Haru was reluctant, but agreed to do so.

"So, now what?" Nagisa asked, curiously.

"What do you mean, 'now what'?" Rei groaned in frustration, "You are a girl now. This is biologically… scientifically... physically impossible!"

"How did this happen?" Rin asked, looking around the group.

There was a silence before Ai spoke up suddenly, "It must have been that treat we tried earlier. It tasted okay, but it's got to be the only logical explanation."

"Yeah, we were the only ones who ate it," Momo hummed, thinking back to the vender.

"Some were forced," Haru commented, pointedly looking at Nagisa.

"Hehe, sorry…" Nagisa stated sheepishly.

The now girls had higher pitched voices, something the four other boys were not use to.

Sosuke piped, rubbing his chin, "Maybe if we talked to the vender who gave it out, they could give us an explanation that we have now four guys and four girls."

* * *

When they got back to the day, they learned the vender had gone home for the day, and wouldn't back until the next week. The eight were now on a train, heading back to Iwatobi.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ai asked, worried about the circumstances.

"Yeah, Samezuka is going to ask why there is two girls attending an all-boys academy," Rin remarked, rubbing his forehead.

"Not to mention, Nagisa's parents and sisters are going to notice a new girl in the house," Makoto commented, sighing.

"If we told them that they turned into girls, people are going to think we're crazy," Rei moaned, frowning in disappointment.

"So much to figure out," Sosuke uttered, face-palming.

"What are we going to do about clothes?" Nagisa asked, pouting as she pulled on her oversized shirt. "We can't wear this stuff." She sighed, "I'll just have to borrow my sister's clothes."

"I asked Gou to meet us at the station," Rin replied, looking at his phone. He groaned, "She's not going to believe this…"

"Gou-san will waiting for us?" Momo excitedly asked, stars in her eyes. She paused, realizing her situation. "Oh, right. She's straight and I'm a girl now…"

"You were going to still pursue her, Momo?!" Rin growled, glaring at Momo who flinched back.

"Wah~! You're scaring me, Rin-senpai!" Momo cried, hiding behind Sosuke.

Haru looked outside the window, wondering about how this event would affect her relationship with Makoto. When she was a boy…

* * *

"What~, Onii-chan? You messaged me kinda…" Gou trailed off when she saw the four girls. "You picked up girls?"

"No, Gou!" Rin replied, exasperatedly.

"Hi, Gou-chan~" Nagisa choose this time to tease Gou by beaming while waving.

"Why is the blonde girl acting like Nagisa?" Gou asked, before shouting, "And it's Kou!"

"How do we explain this?" Makoto muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "The blonde girl is actually Nagisa, and the other girls are Haru, Nitori-kun, and Momo…"

Gou was silent, examining the girls. Then, she started laughing. "That's ridiculous! Haha, last I remember, Haruka-senpai, Nagisa, and the two others are boys! Hehe…" Then, she looked at the girls before calming down her laughter. "Although, these girls look a _lot_ like them… And Onii-chan did say he was hanging out with Haru and the guys and half of them aren't here…" Finally, Gou's red eyes widened, "OMG, They've turned into girls!"

"Yes, shout it so the world could hear," Sosuke sarcastically mumbled, earning an elbow to the gut by Rin.

Rei stepped forward. "Gou-san, we need to clothe them properly until we can figure out how to change them back. Can you handle that?"

"I don't know if all my clothes would fit them," Gou hummed, looking the girls up and down. "Maybe Nagisa and Nitori-kun, but not the other two."

"What about Nagisa's sisters?" Makoto suggested, remembering what Nagisa had said earlier. "Surely, they'll have clothes for them…"

Gou clicked her tongue. "Maybe, but how are we going to explain them to Nagisa's parents?" She shook her head. "Never mind that, we need to get the basics!"

"The basics?" the group asked in unison.

"Undergarments, of course!" Gou clarified, crossing her arms. "Like bras and panties!" Then, she blushed, realizing she said that at out loud in front of a bunch of guys. "Let's go, girls!"

Gou marched off with the now girls following her.

"Did we just get ditch?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think we did," Makoto replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's just follow them," Rin suggested, shutting his eyes. "There's no telling what weirdos are out at the mall…" The other four started to walk after them.

"The mall?" Sosuke asked.

"Isn't that where they're going?" Rin questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Gou was able to find the appropriate undergarments for each girl. Both Ai and Nagisa were an A cup while Haru and Momo wore a B cup. The now girls, except for Nagisa, blushed at the various garments for girls. Soon, Gou dragged them to a girls clothing store, and bought them more girly outfits.

Haru wore a blue shirt with a piece of mackerel on the front, skinny blue jeans, and ankle length boots. Nagisa wore a pink flowered knee-length dress, short-sleeved jean jacket, and white wedges. Ai wore a gray knee-length dress with white leggings and black calf-length boots. Momo wore a yellow shirt with black skinny jeans and black tennis shoes.

They met with the rest of the group in the food court. Each wore their respective outfits, minus Gou who looked satisfied at the outfits she and Nagisa picked out.

"Are you guys done?" Rin asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," the group stated in unison.

"Alright, let's go," Sosuke instructed, walking off. "Rin's mom was nice enough to lend her house as we explain-"

"Gou-kun!" A familiar voice made the group froze, especially Momo.

The group slowly turned to found Seijuro, Momo's older brother and the former Samezuka's swim captain, approaching the group.

"Oh, Matsuoka and Nitori is here," Seijuro beamed, recognizing the two. "If Nitori is here, then Momotarou is here as well. Where is he?" He looked around, as the group fell silent.

"Nii-chan…" Momo spoke up in her female voice. Her brother looked at her. "Hi." She gave him a smile that spelled trouble for her when she was a boy.

"Momo?! You're a girl?!"

* * *

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Doubting Relationships

**Doubting Relationships**

* * *

Haru stared at herself in the mirror, criticizing her female body. Makoto hasn't even touch her since that day. Granted, it's been about two days. It took lot of effort to explain to the parents of Nagisa, Makoto, Rei, and Rin, along with Momo's brother. Ai didn't want to let her parents know, considering that it might be temporary, and Sosuke's parents didn't ask. However, Haru wasn't worried about that. Instead, she was worried about her relationship with Makoto.

 _What if this is permanent? What if I'm to remain a girl forever? What's going to happen to us?_ Haru's thought consumed her mind and soul, fearing the future.

A knock on her bathroom door pulled her out of her reverie, turning to find her boyfriend at the door.

"Time to go shopping for swimsuits," Makoto smiled assuredly at her.

"Why? We just bought some new ones," Haru groaned, frowning deeply.

"That was when you were a boy, Haru," Makoto explained, sighing.

"Still too much effort," Haru curtly voiced, looking away.

"I don't like it either, but you're a girl now," Makoto emphasized, indicating her figure. "You can't keep wearing jammers-"

"This is temporary!" Haru blurted out, glaring at him.

Makoto flinched slightly, "R-right, temporary..."

Haru's face softened, turning away from him again. _What if it's not? Will he stay with me? Will he still love me?_ "Let's go."

"Okay." He walked off from the bathroom, leaving a saddened Haru in his place. This was temporary though when Makoto came back and placed on a kiss on her cheek, taking her hand in his.

_Maybe he won't leave me..._

* * *

"Haru, this is perfect for your complexion." Gou hold up a purple suit.

"No."

Gou, seizing opportunity in another shopping trip, tagged along with the group of Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. Just because two of them turned into girls doesn't excuse from their training.

"Oh, I like that!" Nagisa exclaimed, raising her hand towards the suit.

"No, it doesn't go with your coloring," Gou chastised, bringing the suit out of her reach.

Nagisa pouted as Rei pushed his glasses up. "You picked usage over looks, Nagisa-k-san..."

"But that's boring~!" Nagisa whined, pulling Rei's arm.

"Nagisa, over here," Haru voiced, bringing the attention of the group to her. "I find something that might fit you best."

Haru held up a black suit that was backless with the straps forming in an x-shape. Pink stripes went up the sides and abdomen, wrapping around the area of the chest. It seemed to be the female version of Nagisa's swimming jammers.

"Wow, it looks perfect, Haru-chan," Nagisa gasped in awe, grapping the suit. "I'm going to try it on."

"What about you, Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked, seeing Nagisa walk off to the dressing room.

"I found one." Haru indicated to the piece of fabric laying over her forearm. "I'll be right back." She followed after Nagisa.

The three followed after the two and waited outside the dressing room. Haru stepped out first in a black one-piece suit with her sides exposed. Purple streaks went up her abdomen and wrapped around her chest. She turned to show the back to the group, mainly Makoto. The back had thick straps connecting the front with Haru's mid-back to her hips exposed.

"Wow, it looks great on you, senpai!" Gou praised, clapping her hands together.

"Not to mention, it will help glide through the waiter for now…" Rei explained, pushing up his glasses.

"Makoto, what do you think?" Haru turned to him, who hasn't looked at her once since they left her house.

Makoto snapped, "Why should it matter to me? Why should I care?"

Haru gasped under breath, hurt by his comment. _Because we're dating…_

"Bam!" Nagisa popped out of the dressing room, placing a hand on her hip and throwing a peace sign with her other. "What do you think?"

Haru blocked the other's conversation, walking back into the dressing room. She changed out of her suit in glum silence. _He doesn't like me anymore, otherwise he wouldn't have snapped like that. I really hope that this is temporary…_

* * *

All throughout the day, Makoto avoided Haru and she him. He didn't try to touch her and she didn't dare touch him. He blocked her from his mind and she blocked him from hers. She concluded that the transformation might have been causing stress on him. That night, the group had dinner and neither of them try to talk the other. Makoto avoided all conversation from Haru and she just ate her mackerel in silence. The others noticed this, but they concluded that they weren't used to one of them being a girl.

After dinner, Haru and Makoto walked the way home in silence. Makoto stopped at his house while Haru walked up ahead to her house. As soon as she entered, the girl shut the door and a few moments passed before a sob left her mouth. She leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. She pulled her face into her knees, and laid her face in them. Her body trembled and shook with sobs.

_Why is he doing this to me? He's avoiding me. He won't talked to me. He won't even touch me. Why? Doesn't he love me anymore? He doesn't. He hates me and he's going to leave!_

Her phone pulled her out of her thoughts. Haru grabbed her phone, and saw that a message from Makoto was the reason for it going off.

" _Hey. Mom wants you over for dinner tomorrow. She's making mackerel."_

That was it. No 'Love you' or 'bye'. Haru responded back with _"Okay, I'll be there."_ She was tempted to tag it with 'I love you' to see if it would get a reaction, but decided against it.

_I'll figure out the truth one or another why he's avoiding me. If he doesn't want me, then it's over…_

* * *

"Haru, have you told your parents about this?" Mrs. Tachibana asked, looking at the girl beside.

"No, they don't need to," Haru replied back curtly, watching Makoto as he ate. "Besides, this is only temporary…"

"Weird how you and some of the others turned into a different gender altogether," Mr. Tachibana commented, chuckling.

"But, Haru-chan, what if this is permanent?" Mrs. Tachibana asked, concerned. "You would live up to your girl name, but you would be a girl."

"What so bad about being a girl, mom?" Ran whined, narrowing her eyes at her mother. "You're a girl."

"I know, sweetie, but Haru is used to being a boy," Mrs. Tachibana explained, looking at her daughter. "It would be hard adjusting to life as a girl at Haru's age…"

"Why?" Ran and Ren asked in unison.

"We'll tell you when you are older…"

_It would be hard, but this is temporary. I won't have to worry about that stuff. But if isn't…Makoto won't be in my life, not like he was before… That's why I have to figure out if this between us is over or not…_

"Makoto, I challenge you to Tobidase…" Haru announced suddenly.

Then, Makoto lost control of his chopsticks, eyes wide at Haru. "W-what?"

"Aw, just like old times!" Mrs. Tachibana chirped, clapping her hands together.

"No fair, I want to play with Onii-chan!" Ren whined, pouting cutely.

"Yeah!" Ran piped, frowning.

"Now, I'm sure that the two of them want privacy," Mr. Tachibana pointed out, calming the two. "After all, Haru-chan did ask for it."

"Now, don't you two stay up too late," Mrs. Tachibana mentioned, shaking her finger at them. "Now that Haru-chan's a girl, she can't stay in the same bed as Mako-kun…" She winked at them.

This caused two confused looks from Ren and Ran, a slightly flustered Haru, and a fully red Makoto.

Makoto sighed, and, for the first time that night, looked Haru in the eye. "I accept, Haruka…"

The use of her full name from Makoto frightened her, and she ate her dinner quicker.

* * *

"You win again, Makoto," Haru pouted, throwing the controller down. She looked away from him.

Makoto chuckled, "Well, I do own the game. You should know better than to challenge me." She looked at him, and saw that his face turned neutral. "Haruka."

 _Here goes nothing…_ Haru thought, before speaking up, "Kiss me."

"What?" Makoto blinked once.

"We haven't kissed since I was turned into this, and I want one."

"I kissed you yesterday…"

"On the cheek. I want a kiss on the lips."

She crawled forward closer to him on his bed and kissed him on the lips. She felt him froze, but she continued in the kiss. She pressed closer, deepening the kiss. She felt hands on her hips, and sighed in relief when she felt him kiss her back.

 _Yes, this is what I want…_ Her thoughts fade as the kiss grew more passionate. She ran her hands through his hair as his tongue licked her lips. She opened her mouth to meet his tongue with hers. She pressed her body against his. She felt him pause and go rigid in his movement.

Then, his once grasping hands push her away from him. "Haru, stop!" he shouted. She wasn't expected this or his strength to push her off of him…

…and into the floor. She fell on her butt roughly, and panted heavily. He was panting as well, and looking everywhere from her. She felt her heart dropped into her stomach, and tears sprang from her eyes.

"Seriously, what has gotten into-?" Makoto paused when he looked her in her face.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away from kissing my boyfriend," Haru spat, tears streaming down her face. "But I felt like I wasn't getting _any_ attention from him or my best friend!"

"Haruka-…" Makoto tried to speak.

"Stop calling me that!" Haru snapped, crying even more. "I'm Haru! I'm still the same damn Haru that you have been best friends with for years! The same one you have to get out of the tub in the morning before school! The same one that you confessed to a few weeks ago."

_Flashback_

" _Haru…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I love you…"_

"… _I love you too…"_

" _Really?!"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _So we're dating now?"_

" _I guess…"_

_Flashback_

"The same one that you call Haru-chan, even though I told you not to call me that! Hell, I would prefer Haru-chan than Haruka! Just because I'm a girl now doesn't change me as Haru or anything! So, if you only loved me because I was a boy, then it's over! We're through, Makoto!"

Haru turned on her feet, and ran out of the house. She rushed up to her house, but slipped. She fell the second time that night. Haru sniffed, looking at her newly-cut knee. She slowly stood and limped her way to her house.

* * *

Haru laid in her bed, sore from the falls before. She had bandaged her knee, and changed into an old shirt that was too big on her female figure. Her eyes ached from crying, and her throat scratched up from sobbing loudly. She didn't care because she just broke up with Makoto, who couldn't see past her appearance as a girl.

_Maybe it's for the best… After all, this might not be temporary. If he didn't love me as a girl, he didn't really love me as a boy. I just feel like he loved me for me. Heh, shows how naïve I was…_

She turned on one side, facing the wall. Her eyes closed as she felt herself being lured into sleep…

A hand grabbed her, waking her up in panic. She turned to attack the intruder, but paused when it revealed to be Makoto.

She glared at him before turning away from her. "What are you doing here?"

"To explain myself… and to apologize…"

"Well, go ahead," Haru huffed, not facing him. "I'm listening."

" _Sigh."_

She felt the bed sink, indicating that he was sitting on the bed.

"After you and the others turned into girls, I physically felt myself less attractive to you if I have to be honest. After that, I tried to remind myself that you're still Haru. But that part was dying quickly because I realized that this might not be temporary. After that, I avoided you because well I wanted you to break up with me. But when you kissed me, I felt myself grow more attracted to you since you acted like you did when you were a boy. However, when I felt your chest on me, I receded, remembering that you were a girl."

 _Is there a point to this?_ Haru thought, hearing her heart break even more.

"Hearing you say that it's over got me the result because you deserved better than someone who's wants you for you."

_But I wanted you. That's all out the window now anyways…_

"But…"

Haru's hopes began to rise slightly. _'But'?_

"…thinking back to your words and the past few weeks of us being together made me realize that I was being a total dick to you just because you were a girl. I realize that you were right: you are still Haru, the same one I fell for. After that, I regretted everything I did to you the past few days: avoiding you, not talking to you, making you cry… I'm truly deeply 100% sorry for all those things and more. I don't deserve you after all that I've put you through. I don't blame you if you don't take me back. Just know that I love you and I hope you find someone who makes you happy."

The bed rose as Makoto got up. Haru turned silently in her bed, and grabbed his hand. He paused, turning to her in shock.

"You make me happy. I love _you_ and only want you, no one else."

"Haru…" Makoto smiled in relief.

She sat up, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her arms around him, meeting his lips with hers. He kissed back immediately. The kiss started out slowly as the couple explored the unfamiliar yet familiar territory. Then, the kiss turned into a more passionate kiss. Makoto got on the bed, hovering slightly over Haru. She sighed when his tongue licked her bottom lip, before granting him access to her. Soon, Makoto was top of her, both naked, making love to Haru.

* * *

Haru traced Makoto's naked chest as he held her.

"Well, that was different," Makoto chuckled, nervously. His eyes widened, "wait, did we use protection?"

"Yes, I had extra condoms in the bed side table, remember?" Haru pecked his chest.

"Haru, we have to be more careful since you're a girl," Makoto reminded her. "You can get pregnant if we're not."

"This might be temporary, though," Haru piped up, looking up at him.

"Oh right." He chuckled, pulling her face to his. They kissed deeply.

"I love you, Makoto."

"I love you, too." They kissed again, more passionately.

_However, if this is permanent, I wouldn't mind carrying Makoto's baby._

* * *

**End of 'Doubting Relationships'**


	3. Confusing Feelings

**Confusing Feelings**

* * *

"Really?" Nagisa blinked as the group met up for a swim in the swim club. "I didn't know that you two were having problems with your friendship."

"Well, we figured it out," Makoto chuckled, watching his girlfriend swim. "Thank goodness too." She smiled softly as Haru leisurely floated in the pool.

Nagisa had a feeling that Makoto and Haru had a relationship going on, even before the day they were turned into girls. Nagisa fell into the whole girl situation rather comforting. She wouldn't mind if this wasn't temporary. It certainly gave her sisters more of a dress-up doll for them. Her mother and father wanted the boy Nagisa back, but they wouldn't mind if the girl Nagisa stayed.

"Rei-chan has gotten kinda distant from me since that day..." Nagisa muttered, realizing that Makoto and Haru's situation had slowly but suddenly became theirs.

"Maybe he needs to get used to you being a girl," Makoto suggested, making Nagisa look at him. "After all, that's what happen with me, and now, I wouldn't mind if Haru stays a girl. Haru is still Haru. You are still you, and Rei needs to realize that."

Nagisa slowly digested this before giggling into her hand. "Maybe you're right. Rei-chan won't hurt me."

* * *

"Rei-chan, why do we have to study~?" Nagisa whined, pouting at the glasses-wearing boy across from her with a book in his hands. "It's the summer~!"

The two of them were in Nagisa's room when Rei suggested to study, even when he had promise to hang out. The door was open, as per request from Nagisa's parents. They worried that the teenagers might try something, especially now that Nagisa was a girl. Nagisa had rolled her pink eyes at her parent's request.

"We need to study and you need to keep your grades, Nagisa-san," Rei simply retorted, not glancing from his book. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can slack off."

Nagisa groaned, slumping down. She then proceeded to distract herself, using different methods which one included balancing a pencil on her nose. She had a pout on her lips as she did so, but her attention was turned when she noticed that Rei was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Nagisa puffed, dropping the pencil but not the pout.

Rei hurriedly looked away, covering his face with the book. "N-nothing! Get back to studying!"

Nagisa sighed, giving into his demands. She looked over math problems, her worst subject. She was five minutes into a problem when Rei spoke up.

"You're actually studying?"

Nagisa paused, looking sadly at her work. "Yeah, you're right. I need to get my grades up or else I won't be able to swim. Even if I'm to stay a girl, I still want to swim. I can't laze around just because this happened."

Nagisa was surprised when Rei chuckled, turning toward him. "Don't worry, Nagisa-san. You won't stay a girl. It's impossible that you're a girl now."

Nagisa stood up, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, smirking mischievously. "Really? How about I proved that to be false?" She leaned in…

Rei, red-faced, stood up abruptly, pushing her away. "Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa just giggled as the boy left her room and her house.

* * *

The next day, Nagisa couldn't help but laugh at the expressions that Rei would send her. He would start blushing out of the blue as Nagisa sent him glances that was suggestive to him. Haru and Makoto enjoyed each other as the other two went on with this activity like normal.

"Aw come on, Rei-chan!" Nagisa whined, pouting at said person. "I said that I was sorry like a bunch of times!"

"No, you haven't!" Rei disagreed, which Nagisa knew she hadn't.

"Well, then," Nagisa huffed, looking away. "I'm sorry that you can't take a joke."

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei exclaimed, glaring at her sternly.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I teased you like that," Nagisa asserted, looking at him before looking away.

"Should we ask?" Nagisa heard Makoto whispered to Haru.

"I rather wouldn't," she heard Haru hum back.

Then she got an idea. "Guys, let's go swimming again!"

Through reluctant, the group agreed and headed to the swim club where Coach Sasabe couldn't believe that Haru and Nagisa had turned into girls.

"You know where the girls' changing rooms are, you two," was he said before the group changed into their swimming gear.

Rei was resting from trying to do the three other strokes that he considered to be weakest. He didn't sink like before, but he wasn't an expert at them just yet. Nagisa swam up to him just he was going to start on his breaststroke.

"What'cha doing?" Nagisa asked, making Rei pause.

"Doing the breaststroke. Why? Is the form wrong?" Rei replied, worried that he might have the wrong form.

"No, it's perfect," Nagisa commented, before beaming. "Want me to coach you as you follow through?"

Rei sighed, "Sure, I guess."

Nagisa's mind did a little victory dance as Rei got into position. He pushed off the wall and started the breaststroke. Nagisa noticed that his chest was angled wrong for the stroke, to which Nagisa explained right away.

"How do I fix it?" Rei asked, starting to panic.

"Let me get on your back and I'll show you," Nagisa replied in all seriousness.

"…WHAT?" Rei asked, eyes bulging. "Is there another way to show me?" Nagisa didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"This is the only way I know you'll get it," Nagisa explained, still being serious.

" _Sigh._ Promise that you won't do anything perverted?" Rei questioned, still blushing. His response was an eager nod, and he sighed again. "Get on."

Nagisa slid on his back and wrapped her legs around the top of his hips to prevent her from falling and his movement. She wrapped her arms under his, hands positioning like she would in her breaststroke.

"Okay, start."

He started kicking, blush disappearing as he concentrated on his movement through the water. Nagisa moved with his arms until she realized that his back was too obtuse. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing his back down.

"Hey, what's-?"

"Make your back at a 45° angle." Nagisa noticed that she was whispering, but she didn't mind. She placed a hand on his chest to buffer where he needed to be. Next thing she knew, she was thrown off his back and in the water. She was still coughing up water when she saw a cold glare from Rei.

"I think I can take it from here, Nagisa-san," Rei curtly stated, before starting the stroke with the current position.

His words cut her deep as she solemnly swam off and out of the pool to the locker room. She ran and slid down to the floor, her back against the locker with her head buried in her knees.

_Rei-chan's said some mean things before, even when I was trying to get in the swim club. Right? Then why does it hurt for him to glare at me and say something like that? I promise that I wouldn't do anything perverted and I didn't… Well, not knowingly. But he shouldn't have treated me like that._

She tasted salty water on her lips and realized that it was her tears. _Why am I crying? I would never cry over something like this. Hmm…maybe it's the hormones my sisters always talk about…_

* * *

Rei still hadn't spoken to Nagisa, even when the group was at Haru's house, enjoying a cooked dinner made by Haru. The dish had mackerel, but the saltiness of it gave comfort to Nagisa.

_Since the ocean has salt in it like salt in tears, it means that the ocean is not that far from us, even if we're not that far from the beach. We each are an ocean in ourselves. We go through calm days without pain, but somedays the pain comes in waves like ocean waves. Some days we have a storm that can destroy and/or renew ourselves._ Nagisa blinked. _Since when did I get philosophical? I sounded like Haru-chan just now._

"What's on your mind, Nagisa?" Makoto asked, looking concerned. "You're quiet over there, and you aren't usually."

"Just having that silly thoughts and all," Nagisa replied, tacking on a giggle. She then goes on explaining her thoughts about being an ocean. Haru's eyes seemed to sparkle about the thought of being her own ocean.

"That's ridiculous," Rei huffed, ready to go on his intellectual rants.

"It's quite an interesting thought, Nagi-SA!" Makoto yelped, looking at his girlfriend. "Seriously, Haru? Now?"

"I am my own ocean, Mako," Haru replied, looking aroused. "I want you to swim in it."

Makoto blushed heavily at her implication. "But Nagisa and Rei are here!"

"Now!" Haru snapped in a un-Haru-like way.

The gentle giant was dragged away from the room by an angrily, aroused Haru, leaving Nagisa and Rei alone. Nagisa's eyes widened at what her thought caused in Haru, before her face softened. She started giggling, covering her mouth. She had a feeling that Rei was staring at her like she was crazy. She stopped after awhile, and smirked suggestively at Rei.

"Want to join them?" Nagisa asked, causing Rei to blush.

"N-Nagisa-san!" Rei chided, looking away.

She giggled again, "I was kidding…" Rei looked at her "…maybe…"

Rei growled, looking away again. This caused Nagisa to raise an eyebrow.

Soon, Nagisa heard thumps and moans, indicating her that Makoto was "swimming in Haru's ocean". She started blushing hard after she heard a particular loud moan that seemed to be too lewd coming from Haru's mouth. She looked at Rei, and noticed that he could hear them as well. The blonde locked her pink eyes at him.

"Rei-chan…" she muttered in a voice she hardly recognized as her own.

Rei looked at her, but he quickly looked away, growling once more. This snapped her out of her aroused state, glaring at him.

"Why are you growling?" Nagisa asked, voice raising slightly.

"Because you keep teasing me and I don't like it," Rei replied, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

She laughed cruelly, "Oh, Rei-chan. You make it so easy." She paused, realizing what she sounded like. Her eyes widened with apology, "Wait, I didn't mean like tha-!"

His sigh interrupted her, "You know, I have feelings of you. Feelings nothing like friendship. Feelings that are irrational and unrealistic. It baffles me to the point of insanity, and you teasing me is not helping, especially that you seemed to be a girl now! And another thing-!"

She interrupted him this time, with her lips. Nagisa stopped listening after he confessed that first line. She felt his body tensed, but she didn't care. His lips tasted salty but sweet, due to his vanilla chap stick and the dinner they just had. She pushed forward to deepen the kiss, causing her to moan. She was pushed away by a blushing Rei.

"I like you, too, Rei-chan!" Nagisa confessed, not wanting the kiss to end.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-san," Rei sighed, shaking his head, "but we can't be together. There's no way we could."

These words pierced her heart, causing the tears to fall. She started to sob, making Rei look regretful. He reached to her, but she slapped his hands away. Nagisa stood up, hands clenched at her side. She rushed to the front door, and left the house into the streets.

* * *

The next day, Nagisa ignored any calls from her friends, mostly Makoto and Gou. Rei hasn't contacted her since he rejected her the night before. Her sisters helped her with her hormonal sobbing with ice cream and sappy love stories that could make anyone cry. She expected it, and thought it was great time to bond with her sisters.

_Even if I'm to remain a girl forever, I will still have my sisters by my side to help. I never thought about that though. I guess it makes it easier to like girl things, but I wonder what happens during that "time" of the month…_

At the moment, Nagisa was in her room, wearing an over-sized shirt with just underwear on. She was watching a drama on her laptop with a strawberry treat in her hand. She was alone in the house with her phone off, since she couldn't take the constant ringing from the calls and texts. She didn't care as she was invested in the drama, eyes glued to her screen. Just as the main couple were going to kiss, the doorbell rang. She groaned, pausing the program and finishing off her treat. She figured that Makoto and Gou were tired of getting voicemail so they came over. However, it wasn't them at the door.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa gasped at his sudden appearance, before slamming the door in his face. "Go away!"

"Please, Nagisa-san! Listen to me!" She heard him from the outside as he pounded on the door.

"You said enough last night! Now leave me alone!"

"Please let me in! I have to tell you something!"

"Yeah, I know! We can't be together! You already told me! Did you come to rub in my face?"

"No! It's not that!" Nagisa noticed that he sounded desperately as his knocks grew ferociously.

She opened the door, glaring at him. "Then what is it?"

Rei breathed in deeply, before bowing. "Nagisa, I like you! I'm sorry about my behavior last night! I was a foul in denial! I don't care what sex you are as long as you are you! I love the kiss you gave me last night and I would like-!"

"Woah, stop!" Nagisa shouted, blinking in confusion. Rei rose to meet her eyes, and she spoke, "…You like me?"

"I do, and I regret making you cry…" Rei replied softly. "I'm sorry for my behavior the past few days. I still couldn't believe that you were a girl, but I don't care now. I want you, regardless, and I want to be with you. Am I too late?"

Nagisa smiled, eyes tearing up in joy for first time in 24 hours. "It's never too late."

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She felt him kissed back and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She pulled away, making him groan.

"So we're girlfriend and boyfriend, now?" Nagisa softly asked, touching his nose with hers.

"Yes, and we'll be boyfriends when you turned back to a boy. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, as long as you are Nagisa."

Rei kissed her and she kissed him back, humming against his lips. _Although I wouldn't mind staying a girl…_

* * *

**End of 'Confusing Feelings'**


End file.
